


The Writer and The Heir

by emilycupcakeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Despair, Pre-Despair, Pre-Despair School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycupcakeee/pseuds/emilycupcakeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of different togafuka oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Dreams

A silent whimper was what woke him up. The whimper soon escalated to heavy breathing with shaking notes. At first he thought it’d be simple to just drift back to sleep but after 10 minutes he realized it clearly, could never be that simple. 

 

The pain cut through Touko like a knife. She knew Byakuya was listening, debating on what to do. She could tell by the way he suddenly shifted and sighed a moment ago. This had happened so many times before, that she had bad dreams. Causing her to start crying, and despite her efforts to stay silent, Touko always ended up waking Byakuya. 

Opening his eyes he stared at the mess that was laying next to him, her head weighed down and eyes forced shut, her lips trembling. “Another bad dream?” Byakuya asked, his voice tired and quiet. Touko’s hand found his arm through the dark and held it, almost as if to assure herself he was there. She was cold and her hand was wet, most likely from the tears. 

“Y-Yeah” She cried, still refusing to look up at her white knight. “Care to elaborate?” “S-Same as always” She sighed, the tone of her voice made her sound like a small child who had adjusted to despair and accepted it as normal. “I see” 

 

“One of th-these days, I could wake up from a n-nightmare and be her, I can’t control her. She could k-k-kill you. I only have you and Komaru, and I fear almost everyday that she’ll destroy you.” She made her way closer to him, leaning her head against his chest for warmth. 

 

It wasn’t often, actually it was rare that Touko opened up like this. After being with her for a few months now, Byakuya had learned that she hated appearing weak, something he could relate to. They were alike in more ways then one, some he didn’t care to admit. It was times like these that Byakuya was at a loss for words. He stayed silent and held her close. He wasn’t one for cuddling, but he was trying his best to comfort her.

 

"A-Are you ever scared of me?" She whispered, sound muffled against his chest. Was he scared of her the way she was scared of herself? "Sometimes when you don’t take care of yourself properly" "What about h-her?" "Sometimes, but I know that’s not you. I also know she wouldn’t kill me" 

 

Byakuya could feel Touko’s heart stop pounding as it had been minutes ago, maybe she had fallen asleep. Maybe she didn’t believe him, but he knew that Genocider Syo would never kill him. He figured he was just being overconfident, but that’s nothing new. “Goodnight” Byakuya whispered, quiet enough to not disturb her sleep. How could he fear her? She really was fragile looking at her like this. But he knew that deep down she was also one of the strongest people he had ever encountered.


	2. Our First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fic lmao

It was Christmas Eve, the snow was falling gracefully from the clouds in the dark, starry sky. Touko wore her expensive white pearl necklace. The necklace reached down far and the pearls were only small. It had been a gift from her boyfriend Byakuya Togami around this time last year. This was their first Christmas together as an official couple. While they both didn't care much for the holidays, this was like a milestone for them.

They were invited to a Christmas gala hosted by the princess of Novoselic, Sonia Nevermind. Out of the thousands of people that had been invited, they were only familiar with less then a dozen. With them both being rather introverted people, they weren't sure how well the night would turn out, but Togami’s best friend had convinced them to go to the gala last minute. 

“Oi, Touko, the limo’s here”. She heard him call from the outside of their room. She usually didn’t dress up, but tonight she desperately wanted to feel confident. She had tried curling her eyelashes, which only lead to pinched red eyes and pain. She had tried to put some loose curls in her long hair. All together she looked a bit better then usual, but nothing too impressive. What really stood out however, was the gorgeous necklace and the short black dress. She wasn't sure if what she was wearing was appropriate for the occasion, but Togami said it was alright so it probably wasn't that bad.

She rushed out the door of their hotel room, slamming it behind her. “Let’s go” Togami said, brushing his hand against hers. She wanted so badly to hold his hand in hers, but she didn’t want to do so without his permission. They boarded on the elevator and stood there in silence. It wasn’t an awkward feeling in the small space, but not exactly comfortable either. 

The silence was lifted when they got into the spacious black limo. “A-Are you excited for tonight Byakuya-sama?” Fukawa asked, looking up at his sky blue eyes. From where she sat she had a good view of his strong jawline, something she hadn't really noticed was so handsome about him before. “I’ve been to many of these gala’s growing up. So, I’m not particularly amused by the idea. Nothing new to me.” He shook his head. “O-Oh, yeah I guess coming from a rich family you’re used to these kinds of things.” She stuttered, worried she had asked a stupid question. “W-Well I’ve never been to anything like this.” She whispered. “Understandable, few people who aren't millionaires are invited to Novoselic’s gala’s. I hope this will be an enjoyable experience for you.” He forced a smile. 

Ever since the world had returned to peace he had changed a bit, slowly but surely. He used to care about nothing except MONEY and himself. Byakuya was very cold to anyone he made contact with. He’s still more rude then most people, but he’s changed a lot. In a way, she was glad he hadn’t changed completely. If he was now, somehow, this sweet guy, it just wouldn’t be him. And it was him that she was attracted to. 

As they entered the complex the first thing Fukawa noticed was the glamorous chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It looked like it was pure GOLD, like a scene from a movie. Looking around she saw gorgeous people, dressed in their most finest attire. Handsome men and beautiful women. Was she deserving to be here? 

“You’re amazed aren’t you?” He looked down at her, studying her expression of awe she didn’t know she was wearing. “Y-yes, it’s beautiful.” He put out his hand for her to hold, she grasped his surprisingly quick. He led her to the middle of the floor where people seemed to be dancing with their partner. 

As he led her farther into the room, she noticed mistletoe on certain parts of the wall, and a gorgeous Christmas tree at the end of the room. “May I have this dance?” He asked. “Yes.” She smiled. They had danced like this before, but with this whole new setting it felt completely different. The romantic atmosphere in the room was slightly overwhelming.   
***

He was the first to wake up on Christmas morning. While they couldn’t have a Christmas tree in their hotel room he had made sure to leave her GIFTS out on the desk, and it seemed she had left hers there too. The thought hadn’t even occured to him that he would be recieving something from her at Christmas.

The loud yawn his girlfriend let out startled him a bit as he looked at the desk filled with boxes wrapped in colorful paper. He looked over to see her rubbing her eyes, unknowningly smearing the makeup she wore last night. “Good morning, Touko” He slid back into bed with her. “When do you wanna open gifts?” He asked. “Doesn’t matter.” She whispered letting out another morning yawn.

Togami subconciously moved closer to her and felt her cheek with the back of his hand. “Merry Christmas” Touko mumbled still half asleep, taking Byakuya in for a hug. “I love you.” She smiled. No reply, as usual. But, she didn’t mind. She knew they were getting closer and he’d say it eventually.  
Looking her in the eyes there was only one thing left to do. He pressed his lips against hers and moved his hand to the nape of her neck, massaging her scalp. “Now, go open your gifts.” His lip twitched, he really had to get used to this smiling thing.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukawa's Birthday yooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually terrible like 99% of the oneshots here but yea

There was only twenty minutes left of her birthday party. The Future Foundation had planned a surprise party for her at Aoi’s house. If Touko knew they were planning to throw her a party, she probably wouldn't have showed up. But now that she was here she was really enjoying herself.

Asahina carried out the cake from the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face. The cakes icing was a plain white. In light purple icing was written “Happy Birthday Fukawa-chan!” The cake was simple, she didn't expect anything too over the top anyway. “Happy Birthday Touko-chan!” Aoi cheered. “HAPPY BIRTHD-“ “NOT YET” Aoi cut off Hagakure’s loud singing voice.

“Need any help blowing out the candles?” Hagakure asked, leaning in to get a good look at the cake on the table. “Hagakure stop.” Aoi frowned. Hagakure made a puppy dog face, as if expecting Aoi to give into his silliness. “But-“ “No” Byakuya groaned.

They were all gathered around the dining room table surrounding Touko. Her body facing the cake on the table. Naegi was smiling from ear to ear. Touko didn't know if it comforted her, or freaked her out. “Can I sing now?” Hagakure asked. Kyouko leaned next to Touko. “When we’re done singing, blow out the candles and make a wish.” Kyouko smiled.

Aoi started singing, and it didn’t take long for everyone else to chime in. 

What would she wish for? For her white knight to love her? For Genocider Syo to disappear? For both? She didn't have enough time to decide, so she wished for both and blew out the candles. She knew they were both nearly impossible, but those were her wishes.

A candle was still alight when Touko thought she blew them all out. Before she had the chance to blow out the last candle, Hagakure blew it out for her. “HAGAKURE!” Aoi yelled raising the knife she had in her hand. “NO. PLEASE. I CAN’T DIE ON TOUKO-CHI’S BIRTHDAY!” Hagakure cried, raising his hands above his head.

“Don’t kill him, that’d be a mess to clean up.” Byakuya sighed, taking the knife from Aoi and cutting himself a piece of cake and taking it for himself. “It’s Touko’s birthday…” Naegi stated looking up at Byakuya. “She should probably get the first piece of cake.” Byakuya sighed, handing Touko the piece of cake.

Byakuya saw her rosy cheeks at the corner of his eye while he cut another piece of cake for himself. She was internally screaming right now, thought Byakuya. He left the kitchen with his piece of cake, and placed himself on Aoi's black leather couch in the other room. Touko followed him, running and almost falling onto the couch beside him. “T-Thank you” She stuttered, looking at the cake on her plate. “Happy birthday Touko.” He mumbled, cutting a piece of cake with his knife and fork. She smiled to herself.

The rest of them slowly started to pile into the room with their pieces of cake. When they all finished, Naegi left the room and came back five minutes later with 5 presents. “Present time!” he yelled. Naegi placed the gifts beside Touko's feet.

She leaned in and grabbed the first gift bag she seen. Opening the shining purple bag, she saw strawberry shampoo, strawberry conditioner, strawberry body wash, and strawberry body lotion. Someone liked the scent of strawberries. Aoi shook her head at Togami. He really wasn't good at picking out gifts.

Inside was a card. She opened it and inside was written “Use these and you won’t stink. Happy birthday Touko – Byakuya Togami” “T-Thank you” Touko smiled, looking up at Byakuya. “Make sure you use them.” Byakuya demanded.

Opening the other gifts, Aoi got her a big box of donuts, and a new outfit. Naegi got her a new book, too bad she’d already read it. Kyouko got her a notebook, she said it’d be useful when she had idea’s for books that she didn’t want to forget. Hagakure got her cat ears, cat tail, and handcuffs with pink fur, with a card that said “For all your crazy kinks!” Aoi told her that she’d steal fifty dollars from Hagakure and they’d go shopping tomorrow.

After the gifts, people slowly started to leave until it was only her, Byakuya, and Aoi. “It seems Makoto forgot to take out my other gift.” Byakuya sighed. “What?” Touko questioned. “One moment” He left, and came back two minutes later with what looked to be a bouquet of yellow tulips. “Don’t sneeze.” “Is t-this for me?” Touko examined the flowers. “It’s not much, I could've bought you a car if I wanted to.” Byakuya said looking off in the distance. “T-Thank you Byakuya-sama.” This was her best birthday ever.


	4. Not-so secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day @ the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short drabble I did last year lmao

Valentine’s day. Another pointless holiday that Byakuya hated. Not because he didn't have someone to spend it with. If he wanted a girlfriend he could get one in a heartbeat. He hated it because of the people who were in love, why was there a day dedicated to them? An excuse to buy presents and compliment one another.   
He sat at his desk at the Future Foundation. The whole office was decorated with pink paper hearts. Aoi thought it would benefit them to decorate. He really didn’t understand her.  
They were supposed to be working on how to wake up the comatose kids. However, today everyone was just sitting at their desks eating chocolate. Byakuya hadn't received any chocolates yet, but he knew that dreadful girl would try and give him chocolate. Maybe he could get her chocolate instead and poison it.   
As if on cue, there she was stalking up to his desk with a heart shaped box in her hands. “B-Byakuya-sama. I brought you some chocolates for Valentine’s Day.” She placed the box on his desk.”You really think I’m going to eat chocolates given to me by you?” He raised an eyebrow at her, legs crossed in his chair. “T-There’s also a note..” She blushed, smiling down at the floor.   
He opened the box placed on his desk and sure enough there was a box of chocolates and a note inside. He handed her the box of chocolates. “I don’t want them.” “B-But you’ll read the note right?” She asked, sounding rather desperate. “Only if you promise not to talk to me for the rest of the day.” She nodded and ran back to her desk. He returned to work, the note wasn't worth his time.  
Soon enough, the day was over and Byakuya was to return home. Before he left, he remembered the note Fukawa had given him. He told her he’d read it, but that was a lie to get her to go away. Picking the note up, he decided to read it. He closed his eyes and momentarily prayed that it was nothing dirty.  
“Byakuya-sama! I think you already know this but, this is my love confession! I said it! I love you Byakuya-sama! I hope you accept these chocolates, and my love!   
Love, Touko Fukawa”  
He sighed. She was beyond help at this point. At least she had good taste in guys. He felt two small arms tugging at the arm with the note in his hand. He peered down and saw her with that stupid blush on her cheeks. The circle shaped glasses that were 2x the size of her eyes. The bangs that covered her face sometimes, that he thought would look much better pinned back.  
He thought he was the last person in the office, that was stupid of him to assume. “I still don’t love you Fukawa.” He started making his way out of the office but she still wouldn't let go of his arm. At least she refrained from speaking. Byakuya left the office that day with Touko Fukawa latching onto his arm. Why did he read that note?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU pre-despair prom!!  
> togafukas ft celes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite oneshots I've ever wrote tbh. It's not the best but I had good intentions.  
> I also try to ignore the amount of times I reuse names and words in this lmfao

She actually felt pretty for once. Her long dark aubergine hair was out of her regular braids. Asahina had curled her hair for her earlier that day. It was Hope’s Peak Academy’s prom tonight. Aoi, Sakura, and Mukuro had asked her to get ready with them. She supposed it was out of pity, but everyone was actually being nice to her.  
Aoi had her hair let down too, it was a nice change. Mukuro had gotten her sister Junko Enoshima, to curl her hair for her. Sometimes it pays off to have Super High School Level Fashion Girl as a sister. Aoi was working on Sakura’s hair now, she had told her “I don’t want to change your hair too much, just spice it up a bit!” Touko was trying to do her makeup now. Mukuro suggested nothing too over the top. Maybe just some blush and mascara. So, that was what Touko was doing.

The only girls in the group who had dates were Aoi and Mukuro. Sakura’s boyfriend didn't go to Hope’s Peak, therefore he couldn't attend. Touko had wished someone would ask her, but the only person she supposed she would accept would be Byakuya Togami.

She had a crush on him ever since she found out how he loved reading and solving mysteries. Most days at lunch Touko would sit with him, Kirigiri, and Togami’s girlfriend Celes. Touko liked Celes, she really did. But sometimes when she was around Byakuya she just wished she’d go away. She was jealous of Celes. Touko swore she was just in it for the MONEY, she was Super High School Level Gambler and he was Super High School Level Heir. But Touko knew Togami really liked Celes, even if he wouldn't say it.

Snapping her out of her daze, Aoi was poking her back. “Hey! Fukawa-chan! Look at Sakura’s hair!” Aoi yelled, gesturing her arms to Sakura to show her off. Looking behind her, she could see Sakura’s long white hair. It didn't look too different, just a few strands clipped back with a yellow flower clip that matched her dress. “Doesn't she look gorgeous?” Aoi asked very proud of herself. Touko nodded.

They all looked gorgeous, especially in their dresses. Aoi was wearing a cute, short, hot pink dress that complimented her figure. Sakura wore a longer, pale yellow dress. Mukuro had a tight, classic black dress hugging her from all sides.

Earlier in the week Aoi, Kyouko, and Touko had gone dress shopping. Kyouko saw her staring at a burgendy dress, a bit over the knees, but not too long either. It glimmered in the sunlight shining in from the store windows. It had a v neck, but it wasn't too revealing. It was perfect for her, but it was really pricey too. Kyouko saw how much she liked it and helped her pay for it. Touko was very grateful.

“Let’s all take a picture to remember this!” Aoi grabbed her camera from her dresser. “Who’s going to take the picture?” Mukuro asked. “I’ll get my mom to, let’s go downstairs.” Aoi lead them all down the stairs. Her home was very cozy. “Can you take a picture of us?” Aoi handed her mom the camera, not waiting for a response.

They all lined up in front of Aoi’s fireplace. Aoi was on her tippy toes, draping her arm over Sakura. Mukuro was on the other side of Sakura, Touko on the other side of Aoi. She was sure this would be a picture she’d treasure forever. “Say cheese!” Ms.Asahina yelled. “Cheese!” They all squealed, smiles on their faces.

When they arrived at the dance they were some of the first people there. Usually people arrived with their dates to prom, but Aoi thought that was stupid and thought it’d be better to go with friends. The school dances were held in Hope’s Peaks gymnasium. “Ayy Hina!” Hagakure called, running towards his date. Aoi rushed over to him and Yasuhiro smothered her in a hug. “I can’t breathe!” Aoi complained, her voice muffled. Hagakure released her from his arms. “Sorry about that” Hagakure laughed.

Touko looked around the gym wondering where Togami was. She supposed she should avoid him if he’s with Celes. She couldn’t see them anywhere. She saw Kyouko and Makoto however. Touko snuck away from the others to see Kyouko. “You look gorgeous” were the first words Kyouko had said to her. Kyouko stood there admiring Touko’s dress. Touko would usually assume she was lying, however Kyouko said it with a genuine smile. “T-Thanks” Touko stuttered. She wasn’t used to people complimenting her.

Kirigiri had asked Naegi to the dance, Touko thought they were actually kind of cute together. “Have you seen Byakuya?” Touko asked Makoto. “He told me he might be late because Celes was taking really long to get ready.” Makoto sighed. Celes had Togami wrapped around her finger.

The dance had been going on for about half hour before Byakuya and Celes had showed up. “Fukawa! You look absolutely adorable!” Celes exclaimed looking her up and down. Celes immediately turned to Togami almost the minute she said it. Rolling her eyes, Celes whispered something to him. Togami whispered something back, not seeming too impressed. Celes’ voice grew louder as she whispered something that wasn't quite a whisper. “I’m gorgeous! I’m prettier than her! That’s what you’re supposed to say!” “Shut up, you’re yelling.” Togami whispered. Grabbing her arms, he started to walk away with Celes.

Looking behind her Kyouko and Makoto looked like they just stopped dancing. Kyouko walked over to Touko. “What was that about?” Kyouko asked. “Celes said something to him, and neither of them seemed too happy… Celes said something about how she was prettier then ‘her’.” Touko wanted to know what they had been talking about, but it really was none of her business. “Fukawa, don’t worry about it.” Kyouko pulled her in for a hug. It was really awkward, but Kyouko was trying to be a good friend.

“She said I was ugly didn't she?” Fukawa’s lip started to tremble at the realization of what had just happened. Had Byakuya agreed with her? That she would never be as pretty as girls like Celes? “Hahaha, silly me, thinking I was pretty tonight.” Fukawa laughed. She could see Togami and Celes making their way back to the group, Fukawa held back the tears and put on a smile.

And then it happened again. Celes had whispered more things to Togami. Only this time, Togami said very loudly for everyone to hear “Shut up.” Celes grabbed his hand and led him to the other side of the gym rather quickly.

“What do you want now?” Togami whispered trying not to raise his voice. “Don’t tell me to shut up!” Celes yelled she stood up on her tip toes to get a better look at Byakuya. “There was no need for you to say that. What if she heard you?” “Do you think I care about whether or not she heard me? And that’s not the point! Don’t tell me to shut up!” Celes reminded Togami of a toddler who wasn’t getting their way. “I can’t do this anymore Celes” He turned away from her. “Get out of my sight, now.” “Are you breaking up with me?” Celes gasped she wanted to slap him across the face. “Yes, now leave.” And Celes stomped off.

“You little bitch.” Celes spat at a teary eyed Fukawa. “What was that for?” Kyouko asked narrowing her eyes at Celes. “Togami broke up with me because of that whore!” Celes yelled pointing at Fukawa. Fukawa’s eyes grew wide. What? “All because I called her ugly.” “I don’t think that’s the only reason” Kyouko whispered placing her fist on her chin. Celes stormed off yet again.

Where was Togami? This was all her fault thought Touko. Covering her face with her hands she started crying. She could feel her body shaking. “I think you should talk to him.” Kyouko whispered removing Fukawa’s hands from her face. Touko rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. “I-I’ll try” Touko mumbled.

She searched the gym for Byakuya. Why was she doing this? She supposed it was because she felt everything was her fault. She seen him standing back faced against the wall. She made her way towards him, head facing the floor. “I-I’m sorry Byakuya-sama” He didn’t respond. Touko started to walk away when “Wait.” Togami called, sighing. She spun on her heel and started walking towards him again. “I-I didn’t think you’d break up with her..” Touko mumbled refusing to look him in the eyes.

“It’s not your fault.” Byakuya said looking down at her. “W-what?” Touko gasped holding her chest. “She was getting annoying and saying stupid things.” Touko didn’t know what to say. “W-Well I’m sorry anyway.” “Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do” He sighed. Touko looked up at him, the music booming throughout the gym sounded so muffled to her. He sighed again, the loud dance music had now changed to a slow ballad.

“M-Maybe you should go make up with Celes” Touko told him, this was a good chance for him. “No, she’s not worth my time. However, it would be stupid if we didn’t dance with someone at prom.” Byakuya sighed and grabbed Touko by the waist. Touko gasped, she wasn’t expecting this. “I th-thought you were going to ask Celes-“ “I already told you she’s not worth my time.” Touko reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so much taller than her. The top of her head was only up to his chin.

There was a good amount of space between them. Touko wanted to get closer, but she decided against it. They stayed like that the whole song, gently swaying to the music. Touko looked around the gym. Everyone had someone to dance with. Most people were near the center of the gym, but her and Byakuya were in a corner away from everyone else. She thought it was kind of romantic.

The song changed and Touko decided to get closer. Byakuya pulled her to his chest so there was no more space between them. “Do you love me?” Touko asked looking up at him starry eyed. Byakuya tilted his head away from her. “I don’t love you.” “Then why-“” “It was impulsive.” He told her. She leaned her head against his chest. She felt safe in his arms. Before they knew it the song was over and the music was back to loud rap songs. Touko went to pull away from Byakuya but he pulled her back in. Pushing her bangs back, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I don’t love you, but you are more tolerable these days.” He told her, looking her in the eyes. Touko could feel the blush forming on her face. “Anyway, let’s head back to everyone.” And with that, he started walking away.

“W-Wait!” she chased after him. It didn’t take long to catch up to him. They walked side by side in the gym. She placed her hand in his. Looking up at him, he looked like he was blushing. “What?” he asked looking down at her. “You’re holding my hand.” Touko was very happy, she expected him to pull his hand away immediately. “Actually you’re holding my hand” He glanced down at their hands raising an eyebrow.

Touko took her eyes off him and stared at their group of friends smiling at them. She really was thankful for all of them. And now, she could enjoy the night with all her friends. If only she could hold his hand forever.


	6. why monobear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togafukas nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really bad format on this im srry

Togami opened the door to his dorm. There stood her. Her. The girl that stalked him where ever he was. She didn’t smell too bad tonight he noticed. Her hair was in the same braids as usual. “What do you want?” Togami asked, hoping this would be quick. She had something in her hands, he looked closer and saw it was what looked like 100 pages of paper or more. “I-I was writing a new novel and I-I thought you might want to read what I have so far.” She said looking down at the papers.  
She was Super High School Level Literary Girl. She is a best selling author he thought, it couldn't hurt to read some of her work. “Come in” he said opening the door all the way to let her in. She walked in reluctantly. She looked around the room, it pretty much looked the exact same as her room, and all the other dorms. Then it dawned on her, she was in Byakuya Togami’s room. Oh, the things they could do. But, she knew that would never happen. He hated her.   
She handed him the papers anxiously. He was sitting on his chair near the desk. “Eh, the lighting isn't good for reading here, I’m going to the library.” Togami stated getting off the chair and walking out the door. “T-Togami.” She called out to him. “What?” Togami asked. She was being quite the bother. “C-Can I follow you? I-I mean that is my work after all.” “Whatever” he said walking towards the library. Of course she was going to follow him. Did she know how to do anything else?   
When they made their way to the library Togami sat in his chair where he always sat. Of course, Fukawa was stalking behind one of the book shelves watching him. He was used to it by now. The only place he had privacy was in his dorm, and even she had been there now. He started reading the papers. Fukawa stared at him with hope in her eyes. She had worked so hard on this, she wanted him to read it so she would know wether or not to continue writing, or scrape it.   
Fifteen minutes passed before he looked up at Fukawa. “You have other books right?” He asked, sounding rather curious. “Y-Yes” she mumbled. “But they’re romance novels, not like what you just read.” He got up out of the chair and walked over to her, or to the book shelves she couldn’t tell. “Are they in this library?” he asked scanning the book shelves. “Y-yes Byakuya-sama.” She whispered, pulling out her book from the bookshelf. He grabbed it out of her hands.   
“Before the Sea’s Scent Fades Away.” He mumbled examining at the book. “I-I thought you didn’t like romance novels like mine, Byakuya-sama.” She whispered more to herself then to him. She was probably thinking about going out with him again, he thought. He had promised her a date if she told him about Genocider Syo. But he broke that promise because how could Byakuya Togami go out with someone like her?  
“T-Togami?” Fukawa looked at him with surprise. It looked like he had zoned out. “What?” He asked looking down at her. “You… You looked like you were thinking about something..” She mumbled. “Close your eyes” he told her.   
What in the world was he thinking? Did he really just say that? She closed her eyes obviously, she did whatever he asked. He stood there wondering what he should do. It couldn’t hurt right? There was only six of them now. It was almost night time, but even still if he did this god knows what she would do. It wasn’t like he had feelings for her, he just wanted to experiment. He put his hand on her neck carefully. That was when he noticed how much shorter she was then him.   
He leaned down and kissed her on the lips rather forcefully. Fukawa gasped, what just happened? She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, but she knew that she shouldn’t without her white knights permission. Togami still didn’t know what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively.   
That was when Fukawa realized this was real. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. They stayed like that for awhile, just in each others arms kissing. She was running out of breath, and figured he was too. That was when Togami pulled away for air. They stood there looking at each other, Fukawa could see her reflection in Byakuya-sama’s glasses, and there she was in his arms.  
“B-Byakuya-sama.” She stuttered looking up at him. “What was that about?” Togami turned his head away from her. “I’m not too sure myself.” He mumbled. She let her arms fall from around his neck. But he didn’t let go of her waist.  
That was when Monokuma made the night time announcement. Togami let his arms fall from around her small body. She really was quite fragile. “We should probably head back to our dorms now..” Fukawa mumbled staring at the floor. “Wait” Togami grabbed her hand and led her to the desk.”I can’t believe I’m doing this..” He whispered. Fukawa was pinned against the desk. Was this really happening? Togami had his arms around her waist again.   
He then proceeded to turn off the lamp that was the only source of light in the room. She looked up at him, stars in her eyes. And before she knew it his lips were on hers yet again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. His kiss wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t forceful anymore either. It was perfect. ‘Is this love?’ thought Fukawa. Probably not.   
She’d had this fantasy before, but now that it was actually happening she couldn’t help but wonder how is this going to end? Will he kiss her a bit longer then leave? Will he confess his love for her? Will he have sex with her and that’ll be that? Or was this the beginning to a passionate relationship?  
It was impossible to tell. She never expected to be in this situation, of course she fantasized about it, but that was just her imagination. She ruffled her fingers through his blonde hair, his soft blonde hair. She felt his cold hand running up her thigh, it was like an electric shock going through her.   
Before she knew it his hands were lifting her up and placing her on the desk. Once he got her placed sitting atop the desk he stopped kissing her, but still held her like she was his.’Was this it?’ Fukawa thought. “If you don’t want to do this we can stop now.” Togami whispered. “N-No” Fukawa stuttered pressing her finger tips against his chest. “T-That is, if you want to continue Byakuya-sama.”   
“Well we got this far.” He muttered letting go of her and taking off the top of his black suit and then his white shirt. Fukawa stared at his naked chest, right there in front of her. His beautiful skin, her white knight. She wrapped her arms around his neck again for the third time that night. This time was different though, she could feel every inch of his skin and she liked it. He pressed his lips against hers again. Fukawa let out a gasp, she wasn't expecting that. Togami used her gasp to his advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues were wrestling and Fukawa thought she was going to faint any minute.   
Togami pulled away from her again and Fukawa took the chance to stare at his chest again. “Do you really think it’s fair that I’m shirtless and you’re fully clothed?” he teased, his hands running up her back. She didn’t respond, she just continued twirling his hair with her finger. “Well?” Togami asked expecting an answer. “N-No Byakuya-sama.” She whimpered. “Didn’t think so.” Togami said pulling Fukawa’s blouse over her head. She squirmed and rushed to cover herself. She was wearing her red lingerie, but even then she didn’t feel comfortable being exposed to Togami.   
He didn’t seem to mind though, he wrapped his arms back around her and started kissing her collar bone. Fukawa dropped her arms and wrapped them around his neck while he leaned down and started leaving hickeys all over her collar bone. He made his hands down to her hips and slipped off her skirt. He stopped to take a good look at her. She actually didn’t look too bad, but he wouldn’t tell her that.  
Fukawa nearly screamed in excitement as she watched Togami pull off his black pants. Still sitting on the desk, she crossed her legs trying to look sexy for her white knight, she knew she probably looked stupid, but she didn’t really care. “Byakuya-sama there’s only but a bit of fabric between us now” She giggled a blush forming on her cheeks. “Don’t tell anyone about this.” He ordered placing his right hand at her inner thigh.   
Fukawa got up off the desk and leaned down on her knees next to Byakuya-sama. “What are you doing?” Togami groaned. Fukawa didn’t reply, just ran her fingers up his thigh. She looked up at him with those starry eyes almost as if asking if she could continue. Togami nodded down at her, there was not point in giving up now.   
She slowly tugged at his black thong, not losing eye contact with Byakuya-sama. When his thong was removed Fukawa looked down at what was in front of her and let out a little high pitched noise. “Holy shit.” She whispered deciding whether or not she was gonna do what she planned to. “I’m getting bored.” Togami complained tapping his fingers on Fukawas head. And with that Fukawa put her mouth to his dick.   
Togami instinctively put his hand to her head. Her moaning was annoying, but whatever, she was pleasuring him. She started moving faster and Togami let out a little moan. Fukawa looked up at him, her cheeks still red. Togami raised him eyebrow as she slowed her pace. She pulled away and kissed the top before returning to her spot on the desk.  
He walked towards the desk and slipped Fukawa’s panties off and threw them to the side. “B-Byakuya-sama” she whispered for what seemed like the 50th time that night. “Should’nt you be using protection..” Fuck. He never thought of that.   
The door creaked, Fukawa grabbed Togami with a gasp and pulled him to her so the intruder wouldn’t see her body. “Hey, now it’s just me.” Monokuma smirked walking in the library and throwing condoms at Togami. “Be safe now kids.” He yawned strolling out of the room.   
"Jesus Christ." Togami muttered pulling away from Fukawa to put on the condom. "Are you ready?" Togami asked looking at her bare skin. Fukawa wrapped her legs around his body. "Y-Yes."   
Fukawa thought she was going to cry. It was so painful, but it felt so good. Togami leaned over her and looked down at her face and saw tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked with a lot less emotion then Fukawa would have liked. “I-I’m okay.” She breathed.   
He moved in and out of her, slow at first but quickened his pace when she became adjusted to having him inside her. Her moaning was extremely loud and Togami just prayed that everyone was in their dorm sleeping. Fukawa wrapped her arms around his neck so that they were somehow, even closer then before. Togami kissed her fiercely as he thrusted. Fukawa was trying not to scream, this was all too much.   
"T-Togami." She whimpered, nails digging in his back. Even Togami was letting out little moans now. Until finally it was all over and Togami collapsed onto Fukawa. She let him stay there eyes closed on top of her while she played with his hair. After a couple minutes Togami got up off her and started putting his clothes back on. Fukawa stared at him, she didn’t want to put her clothes back on, if she could she’d go to sleep on the desk.  
"Don’t tell anyone" he demanded walking towards the door. "W-Wait, Togami." Fukawa stuttered putting on her clothes. "Yes?" Togami turned, looking back at her fumbling with the skirt. "Why did you kiss me?" Fukawa asked blushing looking him straight in the eyes. "That doesn’t matter." He said exiting the room. "W-Wait! Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa called pulling her top over her head and running out to her white knight.


End file.
